


Between Corners and Gateways

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finds out about Grantaire's kink and decides to indulge him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Corners and Gateways

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to wake up at 3am with the idea for this in mind and had to write it.  
> Also this is unedited, because I really dodn't know if this was a good idea. And because it is 1am now and I need to sleep but wanted to post this first...

No one knew that the thing that aroused Grantaire the most was the possibility of people watching him. It had been a bit of a guilty pleasure in the beginning, one he did not indulge in that often, but that had been before he met Enjolras. The thrill of possible discovery combined with watching Enjolras was just too alluring sometimes, and more than once Grantaire found himself in his corner of the back room of the Musain, well hidden by the table and palming himself through his pants. He knew it was probably fucked up, but then what did he have to lose? He made sure that his clothes either hid anything that was too visible or that he stayed behind until he was able to take care of himself.

But all of his precautions proved to be for nothing when Enjolras found out. Grantaire had never taken him to be observant enough to find out what he was doing, at least not observant enough of Grantaire, because how should he deserve it? But apparently that had been a misperception and Enjolras did indeed pay attention to what he was doing. (Little did he know that Enjolras had returned after a meeting one day, because he had forgotten one of his textbooks and had witnessed Grantaire taking care of himself. Little did he know that Enjolras had begun to pay attention after that. And even less did he know that the blond had been able to think about little else ever since he had realised.)

Grantaire found out that Enjolras knew when the other stayed behind after a meeting. On one hand that wasn't entirely unusual for him, but on the other hand it was highly inconvenient because Grantaire was pretty sure that he couldn't get up without revealing himself and he was pretty sure that that wouldn't go down well. It turned out he didn't have to worry about it.

As soon as he was sure that the others had left the Musain for good Enjolras got up from where he seemed to have been working on something and strode over to Grantaire, who was still sprawled in his corner. There was a smirk playing around Enjolras' lips that Grantaire couldn't quite decipher until Enjolras stood in front of him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I know what you're up to in that corner of yours."

Grantaire swallowed; pretty sure that Enjolras had heard the way his breath hitched at the words. The blond didn't move away.

"I have to say that I am very fascinated. Do you want to take care of yourself? I know it must have been hard to contain yourself."

Ok, this time there was no way Enjolras _hadn't_ heard it. Grantaire's hand slid down into his pants as Enjolras continued to whisper absolute filth in his ear (and who would have thought that that was a thing?).

He should probably be embarrassed by how little time it took him to come; Enjolras' name a moan on his lips. For a moment he sat there, panting and trying to sort his thoughts, before he realised that Enjolras was looking at him, arousal in his eyes and one hand actually down his own pants.

"Let me-," Grantaire whispered hoarsely, pulling Enjolras into the booth and somehow managing to make him sit down on the table so he was directly in front of him. It took a bit more manoeuvring to get Enjolras' jeans and boxers down, and it certainly wasn't the most perfect angle, but they somehow made it work and Grantaire's mouth descended on Enjolras' cock, making the blond release a soft gasp.

It was only the first time they did this out of the many times that would follow. If anyone had asked Grantaire what it was they were doing he honestly wouldn’t have been able to tell. They were fucking, that much was clear, but it felt like simple fucking didn’t quite describe what they were doing. Because between handjobs and blowjobs and Grantaire fucking Enjolras against some non-descript wall in an alleyway there was something in Enjolras eyes that Grantaire wanted to believe was more than lust. But he couldn’t be sure, couldn’t make himself believe, because how could that be? There was no way that this was more than fucking to Enjolras.

They continued whatever it was they did, got in arguments during meetings and let other parts of their bodies speak afterwards. (“You look good when you’re angry,” whispered Grantaire into Enjolras’ ear, one hand curled around his cock. “I like to see you like this,” whispered Enjolras as he fucked Grantaire over a table.) The days when Enjolras felt like teasing Grantaire were probably his favourites. It wasn’t unusual to see Enjolras walking around in a skirt (because fuck gender expectations, Enjolras didn’t even care about what he should or should not wear), but he didn’t usually text Grantaire about it (before this had begun they had barely texted at all). Grantaire didn’t usually arrive to a meeting with the knowledge that Enjolras had picked his outfit of the day especially for him. On one memorable occasion he had texted Grantaire about his choice of underwear; had teased him about how he couldn’t wait for him to see it; how he was sure he would like it. He had sat down next to Grantaire at some point during the meeting and while they had argued about this thing or that (Grantaire honestly couldn’t remember) he had guided Grantaire’s hand below his skirt to let him feel, the rest of the meeting had been a sweet torture for him. Later that night, when he was buried deep in Enjolras, the blonde’s legs hooked around his waist, both of them barely hidden by the shadow of a gateway, he found that Enjolras in lingerie might be a kink he hadn't known about before.

Grantaire knew that something was up when Enjolras became more affectionate towards him. It wasn't necessarily like he wasn't affectionate during their encounters, but it had never been so openly and it had never bled over into the rest of their lives. Grantaire hadn't minded; how could he when he did have Enjolras at least in this way? But it took him by surprise when instead of sharp rebuke he got calm answers in arguments; when he got smiles and touches instead of distracted 'thank you's. Of course he was happy about it, but he was also unsure what it meant.

He found out about that when Enjolras came over to him after a meeting with a determined expression.

"We have to talk," he said and Grantaire raised an eyebrow. Enjolras hesitated for a moment, before he took a deep breath. "It has come to my attention that I probably haven't made my intentions in this quite clear, which I should probably change.

I want you to know that I do enjoy what we have been doing, but I think it would be unfair to leave you in the dark about my intentions in this."

Grantaire arched an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Enjolras. He wasn't quite sure where this was supposed to go (he was almost positive that what Enjolras wanted to tell him was that there were no feelings involved for him, that it was just a way to blow off some steam). But nothing could have prepared him for Enjolras next words.

“I know it might not look like it, and I know it might not be what you want from me, but I want you to know that I would like this to be more than just sex.”

Grantaire could only stare. He was sure that there was a punch line; there had to be a punch line. There was no way that Enjolras meant those words. And yet there he was, sitting opposite Grantaire, looking at him expectantly, not saying a word.

“I…you…” Grantaire stammered. “Are you… I mean… yes…” That was all it took; Enjolras beamed at him, happiness lighting up his features even more than usual. He leaned forward and kissed Grantaire on the lips.

“I’m glad you do.”


End file.
